The Miracle of Music
by DnzReimu
Summary: Tak kusangka, tangan Mikuo menyentuh kepalaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya... Please RnR !


Rating : T

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

N.B : MUngkin alurnya agak cepat dan nggak nyambung, maklum, fic lama sih~ XD

* * *

Shinano High School. Tempat di mana para siswa dapat mengembangkan bakat musiknya. Begitu pula aku, Miku Hatsune. Sejak kecil aku suka memainkan alat music, tertama biola. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa membeli biola. Maklum, orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 3 tahun dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal bersama paman kesayanganku. Kebetulan, paman bekerja di sebuah toko musik. Aku juga sering melihat pemilik toko memainkan piano ditemani pamanku yang bisa memainkan biola di waktu malam hari. Untuk itu, aku belajar memainkan biola bersama pamanku. Setelah lulus SMP, aku bilang pada paman kalau aku ingin masuk Shinano High School. Awalnya, paman tidak mengizinkannya. Namun setelah melihat tekadku, akhirnya ia mengizinkanku.

"Miku Hatsune,"

"Ya."

"Kau diterima sebagai murid percobaan di sekolah ini selama sebulan." Ucap kepala sekolah. Aku sangat senang karena diterima. "tapi…" sambung kepala sekolah.

"..jika kamu berbuat kesalahan lebih dari 5 kali, maka saya tidak akan segan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini. Setelah sebulan dan tidak melakukan kesalahan, saya akan menerima kamu sebagai murid resmi." Ya. Aku hanya murid percobaan di sini karena aku tidak mampu membayar uang sekolah Shinano High School yang melampaui keadaan ekonomi keluargaku. Walau demikian, aku senang bisa menjadi murid di sini. Meskipun peraturan yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah begitu ketat, aku akan menjalaninya sampai semaksimal mungkin.

"Hai.." sapa seorang cewek manis dari arah belakangku.

"H.. Hai.." jawabku gugup. Seperti biasa, aku selalu gugup setiap bertemu dengan orang baru.

"Namaku Megurine Luka. Panggil saja aku Luka. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Luka sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Miku Hatsune. Salam kenal.." aku menjabat tangannya yang halus.

"Nah, Miku.. Sekarang kita berteman ya!" kata Luka ceria.

"Oke.." Jawabku girang. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan seorang teman secepat ini di hari pertama. Luka adalah cewek dengan talenta musik yang tinggi. Ia hampir bisa memainkan semua alat musik. Hebatnya, ia tetap rendah hati.

Saat melihat pengumuman, ternyata kami berdua berada dalam satu kelas. Kelas yang kami masuki adalah kelas musik klasik, tepat dengan jenis musik yang aku kuasai. Guru kami adalah Sensei Kaito Shion. Ia masih muda dan baik hati. Ia pun meminta para siswa untuk masuk ke ruang musik dan mengambil perlatan musik yang dikuasai. Tentu saja aku ambil biola karena satu-satunya alat music yang kukuasai. Sejenak aku memperhatikan biola tua itu. Masih bagus memang, tapi ada cat yang terkelupas. Seperti tidak terawat.

"Hei, lihat…. Si murid percobaan itu mengambil biola tua jelek itu.." bisik seorang cowok di sampingku.

"Iya…. Anak miskin memang pantas memegang biola butut seperti itu. Hihihi…" sahut si cewek yang disambut dengan tawa kecil. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka. Aku berusaha konsentrasi dengan perintah sensei. Aku tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena melakukan kesalahan sepele. Dengan aba-aba dari sensei, kami memainkan sebuah lagu klasik. Namun ketika aku memainkan lagu itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musik dan biola ini.

'Aneh…' hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku. Ah, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, lagipula aku sedang terlalu girang saat ini. Saat lagu selesai, aku tersenyum. Lagu klasik memang semakin indah bila dimainkan dengan suasana hati yang indah. Tiba-tiba sensei memanggilku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Miku Hatsune." Jawabku gugup.

"Jangan gugup begitu Miku.." kata Sensei terseyum. Aku sedikit lega.

"Miku, kau bermain biola dengan sangat bagus. Kamu belajar dari mana?"

"Aku hanya belajar dari pamanku."

"Aku mengagumi melihat permainan biolamu. Apa kamu bersedia untuk ikut lomba?" Tanya sensei tiba-tiba. Aku sangat terkejut. Aku belum pernah mengikuti lomba music selama hidupku.

"Apa aku pantas?"

"Tentu kamu pantas. Kamu berbakat.."

"Tapi sensei…. Pasti ada yang lebih pantas ikut lomba itu…. Banyak yang lebih berbakat daripada aku.." kataku setengah berbisik dan melirik beberapa murid di kelasku yang sedang memainkan biola.

"Miku, dengarkan aku…. Aku merasakan sebuah ketulusan di permainan biolamu. Kamu tidak memikirkan teknik, kamu menikmatinya…. Memang banyak murid-murid yang berbakat, tapi kamu istimewa…" kata Sensei berusaha membujukku. Mendengar kata istimewa, aku jadi makin rendah diri.

"I-istimewa?"

"Ya! Sangat jarang orang yang bertalenta bisa sungguh-sungguh menikmati permainan musiknya. Mengerti?" nasehat dari Sensei Kaito membuatku berpikir. Apa benar perkataan sensei? Ah, aku masih ragu apa pilihan sensei terhadap aku sudah tepat.

"Mikuuu…. Hebat ya! Kamu bisa ikut lomba itu!" ucap Luka tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa harus aku yang dipilih sensei? Kenapa bukan kamu aja, Luka?" tanyaku sedikit sebal.

"Kamu harus terima, Miku. Terkadang, apa yang nggak kita duga pasti akan terjadi…. Contohnya ya seperti sekarang ini…" Benar juga ucapan Luka. Memang banyak kejadian tak terduga yang aku alami. Yah…. Sekarang aku harus bisa lebih tegar lagi menghadapi dunia ini. Dan keputusanku saat ini adalah aku akan ikut lomba musik itu.

"Makasih, Luka…" kataku tersenyum.

"Sudah kewajibanku…" jawab Luka sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Sensei, aku akan ikut lomba itu.."

"Benarkah? Baguslah…" ujar sensei lega setelah mendengar pernyataanku tadi.

"Nah, lombanya akan diadakan 2 bulan mendatang. Karena lombanya diharuskan duet, makanya aku pasangkan dengan Mikuo." Ucap Sensei bersemangat.

"Baik, sensei.."

"Tapi, kamu latihan pakai apa? Kamu kan tidak punya biola pribadi…"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku bisa menggunakan biola tua ini. Biola itu masih bagus kan?" kataku sambil memperlihatkan biola tua itu.

"Kamu mau pakai itu? Itu terserah kamu saja…. Yang penting bisa digunakan untuk latihan.." ujar Sensei Kaito kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya lembut sekali. Wah, aku jadi suka dengan Sensei Kaito nih! Hehe…. Setelah itu, Sensei Kaito dan Luka keluar kelas. Tinggal aku berdua dengan seorang cowok di dalam kelas. Maklum, saat ini memang sedang jam istirahat.

"Hai, apa kamu Mikuo Nagano?" tanyaku pada seorang cowok yang tengah duduk di depan piano sambil mengamati partitur-partitur musik.

"Iya. Emang kenapa? Kalau kamu Cuma sekedar basa-basi, lebih baik kamu keluar.." tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Sensei Kaito suruh aku memilih lagu yang akan kita bawakan saat lomba nanti." Kataku dengan menyembunyikan rasa marah.

"Oh.. nih!" Mikuo melempar kertas-kertas partitur lagu klasik. Semua kertas berhamburan di lantai. Aku mendelik marah, tapi kelihatannya ia tidak peduli. Aku memunguti kertas dan langsung keluar. Saat aku keluar, Mikuo memanggilku.

"Hei, kau siapa?"

"Namaku bukan kau! Namaku Miku Hatsune!" kataku pergi. Aku mulai muak melihat wajahnya yang angkuh. Memang ganteng sih. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan sikapnya, beda jauh!

Saat aku melewati sebuah ruangan, aku bertabrakan dengan seorang cowok. Ia membantuku berdiri dan mengambil kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf.. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, aku Kamui Gakupo. Kamu?"

"Aku Miku Hatsune." Kataku memperkenalkan diri. Gakupo berada di kelas sebelah, yaitu kelas music jazz.

"Ah! Aku kan ditunggu Luka di kantin. Gakupo, aku ke kantin dulu, ya! Sampai ketemu.." aku berlari menuju kantin. Di sana, Luka sudah menungguku.

"Miku! Lama amat sih!" kata Luka.

"Sorry, tadi aku ngobrol sama Gakupo."

"Gakupo?!" Luka sedikit berteriak dan pipinya merah.

"Oh… Kamu suka sama Gakupo ya?"

"Iihh.. Nggak kok.."

"Tapi kok pipimu merah?"

"Hah?!" Luka langsung menutupi pipinya. Ia bercerita kalau Gakupo itu teman masa kecil. Gakupo juga seorang model saat masih kecil. Gakupo itu ganteng loh! Sama seperti Mikuo. Bedanya cuma dari sikapnya. Gakupo baik, Mikuo ketus.

"Luka, kamu kok tau kalo Mikuo itu jutek?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh... Dia itu teman SMPku, jadi tahu." Jawab Luka sambil meneguk milkshake vanillanya.

"Luka, kamu mau nggak bantu aku pilih lagu buat lomba?"

"Oke.. Yuk!" Luka menggandeng lenganku dan masuk ke ruang musik. Akhirnya, aku dan Luka memilih lagu yang cocok di ruang musik. Ada banyak yang bagus, sehingga aku bingung mau pilih yang mana.

"Hei, Mikuo! Bantu kami pilih lagu dong! Kamu kan juga ikut lomba.." kataku sedikit kesal karena dari tadi Mikuo hanya main gitar.

"Terserah…" jawabnya singkat. Setelah mendengar jawaban Mikuo, aku rasa mau meledak! Rasanya aku mau menariknya dan membantuku memilih lagu.

"Sabar, Miku…" kata Luka seolah mengetahui pikiranku. Aku pun berusaha tenang.

"Huh! Kalo aku nggak sabar, pasti Mikuo udah mati!" gumamku. Kami pun melanjutkan kegiatan. Sedangkan Mikuo masih berkonsentrasi dengan gitar. Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan sebuah lagu yang sudah lama ingin kukuasai.

"Luka, bagaimana kalau ini?" kataku menunjukkan not.

"Apa tidak salah? Ini kan hanya lagu _Canon_. Cari yang lebih susah dong.." kata Luka.

"Yang lebih susah?"

"Ya! Karena ini bukan lomba music biasa.." jawab Luka berkonsentrasi mencari partitur lagu yang cocok.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi… Apa boleh aku pinjam?" dalam hati aku berharap untuk diperbolehkan.

"Miku, memangnya ini siapa yang tulis? Sepertinya bukan Sensei deh." Kata Luka memperhatikan.

"Itu aku yang tulis." Jawab Mikuo dan berdiri menuju tempatku.

"Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya." sambungnya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku bergidik. Tatapan itu sepertinya pernah aku lihat. Tapi di mana?

"Iih… Emangnya kamu siapa? Sampai bilang nggak boleh kayak gitu.." aku berusaha melawannya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Suka-suka aku dong?! Aku yang menulisnya, tentu aku yang putuskan boleh diambil atau tidak!" tegas Mikuo.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya, aku hanya ingin meminjamnya! Tapi tenang aja, nggak akan aku lakukan setelah tahu kalau kau yang menulisnya!"

"Ya sudah! Jangan pernah bermimpi akan menyentuh ini lagi! Mengerti?!" Mikuo mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Uh, aku tidak bisa menahan sabar dengan orang seperti Mikuo. Akhirnya, aku dan Luka melanjutkan aktifitas kami, yaitu memilih lagu klasik yang cocok. Memang nggak mudah memilih karena semuanya bagus. Tapi, aku berhasil memilih 2 lagu yang menurutku bagus. Dan aku tidak mau tahu kalau Mikuo protes dengan pilihanku. Itu kan salahnya dia!

"Wah, selera musik kalian memang baik ya! Mulai besok, berkumpul di sini buat latihan lagu ini. Oh ya, beritahu kepada Mikuo." Kata Sensei Kaito ketika aku memberikan partitur itu di ruang guru. Huh, Mikuo lagi, Mikuo lagi! Malas lihat mukanya!

Setelah berkeliling hanya untuk mencari Mikuo, akhirnya ketemu di sebuah ruangan. Ada piano _upright_ tua di situ. Mikuo pun duduk dan memainkan piano. Lagu ini… Lagu apa ya? Ah! Lagu _Ave Maria_!

"Wow.. Indahnya.." gumamku. Aku duduk di depan pintu sambil mendengarkan permainan piano Mikuo. Tak kusadar, aku sudah tertidur. Ketika aku membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah wajah Mikuo.

"Hah?!" aku berteriak. Mikuo juga kaget dan pipinya memerah.

"Kurang kerjaan." Katanya ketus.

"Mikuo, besok kita mulai latihan buat lomba." Kataku mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Duh, aku gugup sekali!

"Iya, aku tahu! Sana!" Mikuo mendorongku menuju pintu. Aku keluar dan mendengus kesal. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, permainan piano Mikuo sangat indah dan aku yakin kemampuan Mikuo jauh lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan.

"Miku.. Helooo… Miku.." Luka membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Luka! Kok aku di sini?" aku bertanya.

"Ya ampun, kamu kok jadi aneh.. Ya sudah. Yuk, kita pulang." Ajak Luka. Aku pun mengambil tasku di kelas. Eh, itu kan kertas not _Canon_, tergeletak di atas _grand piano_. Karena aku tidak melihat Mikuo, aku cepat-cepat menyalin not-not _Canon_ dan pulang bersama Luka.

"Miku, tadi kamu ambil tas kok lama banget sih?"

"Soalnya, aku nyalin ini.." kataku sambil memperlihatkan not-not _Canon_.

"_Canon_?! Mikuo nggak marah?"

"Dia nggak ada. Ya udah, aku cepet-cepet nyalin deh.." kataku nyengir sendiri. Sampai di rumah, aku mencoba memainkan _Canon_ dengan biola usang yang ada di gudang toko musik. Aku begitu menghayatinya sehingga aku sedikit merinding mendengar permainanku sendiri.

Aku puas sekarang. Setelah bertahun-tahun mendengar lagu _Canon_, tak kusangka aku bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan baik. Selama ini aku takut saat akan memainkan lagu _Canon_ karena sang pemilik toko adalah penggemar lagu _Canon_ dan tak akan membiarkan orang lain memainkannya dengan nada yang salah. Kemudian, aku mencoba memainkan lagu yang akan aku bawakan di lomba bersama Mikuo. Aku akan berlatih sekeras mungkin agar aku dapat mengimbangi Mikuo.

"Fiuh, susah juga ternyata… Besok aku latihan lagi dan aku yakin pasti bisa.." gumamku sambil mengembalikan biola ke tempatnya dan berharap lagu _Etude in E major Op. 10 No.3 _dan _Chaconne_ bisa kukuasai dengan baik.

Esoknya, aku bertemu dengan Sensei Kaito.

"Pagi, Sensei. Uhm.. maaf sensei, saat ini aku belum bisa memainkan lagu-lagu ini dengan baik.." aku menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Miku. Kan bisa latihan terus. Kita latihan sama Mikuo, yuk!" ajak Sensei Kaito. Di ruang musik, tampak Mikuo yang sedang asyik bermain piano.

"Mikuo, ayo latihan!" Sensei Kaito langsung meletakkan not-not di atas piano. Aku dan Mikuo mulai berkonsentrasi pada_ Etude in E major Op. 10 No.3_dan _Chaconne_. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil. Ah! Nada fals!

"Aduh, maaf Sensei…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. Kalau salah itu wajar.."

"Huh! Dasar! Baru di baris kedua aja sudah salah.." Mikuo mendengus. Aku mendelik marah.

"Memang aku nggak lebih baik darimu, tapi aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Heh, lain kali jaga dong mulutmu! Sensei, aku malas latihan dengan dia." Aku meninggalkan Mikuo dan Sensei di ruang musik. Aku berlari menuju taman belakang. Di sana, aku hanya menatap burung-burung yang tengah bermain. Tiba-tiba, ada seeorang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Gakupo! Ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya itu sama kamu. Eh, bukannya kamu harus latihan sama Mikuo?" tanya Gakupo sambil duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya menunduk.

"Aku… malas latihan sama Mikuo. Aku hanya jadi bahan cemoohan. Padahal, kalau sama cewek lain, dia nggak terlalu jutek.."

"Lalu?"  
"Lalu…. Yah begitulah.. sudahlah, nggak usah dibicarakan."

"Hemm.. Masalahnya, gara-gara Mikuo, ya? Aku mau kok mengajarimu memainkan lagu itu. Mau mulai sekarang?" Gakupo menawarkan diri sambil tersenyum manis. Tentu saja aku mau. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku dan Gakupo segera ke ruang musik dan mengambil biolaku. Pertama, Gakupo yang memainkan biola dan selanjutnya aku. Aku mendengarkannya dengan Gakupo itu orangnya sabar. Akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menguasai_Etude in E major Op.10 No.3 _dan _Chaconne_.

"Gakupo, terima kasih ya. Kamu mau ajari aku." Aku berterima kasih padanya. Gakupo membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Iya, sama-sama kok. Besok kalo kamu butuh bantuan, aku pasti ada di ruang musik di lantai dua." Katanya ramah, kemudian ia keluar ruangan.

"Hah? Emangnya ada ruang musik lagi di lantai dua?" aku berdiri berusaha mengejarnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat ada yang mengintip. Aku memicingkan mataku.

"Puas latihan sama Gakupo?!" kata suara itu. Huh, Mikuo!

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Tentu ini urusanku karena…"

"Karena apa?!"

"Karena… kau partnerku di lomba nanti.." Mikuo mengalihkan pandangan. Sepintas aku melihat pipinya merah.

"Partnermu?"

"Yah... Sana!" Mikuo mulai memainkan gitarnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Mikuo kali ini.

"Hei!" Mikuo memanggilku.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Pasti ini punyamu, kan?" Mikuo memberikan sebuah pensil ungu kepadaku. Tapi tunggu dulu.. itu kan memang punyaku!

"Dari mana ini?"

"Saat pulang sekolah dua hari yang lalu." Ah, tatapan itu lagi.

"Hah?!"

"Jangan coba-coba mengambil _Canon _dariku."Mikuo mengambil kertas _Canon_ dari kantong celananya.

"Hei, kembalikan!" aku berusaha mengambilnya, namun tidak bisa karena Mikuo terlalu tinggi untukku yang pendek.

"Oke, kukembalikan. Tapi ada syarat.."

"Apa syaratnya?" tanyaku sambil berharap agar syaratnya tidak menyulitkan diriku.

"Kamu nggak boleh main bareng Gakupo lagi." Kata Mikuo tersenyum licik.

"Eh?! Nggak boleh?! Emang kenapa?" tanyaku nggak

"Pokoknya nggak boleh!"

"Hih, seenaknya ngatur.."

"Ya sudah.. Kalo nggak mau dengerin aku, nggak bakal kukembalikan kertas ini." Mikuo bersiap merobek kertas. Buru-buru aku mencegahnya.

"Yah, jangan dong! Oke, aku nggak akan main musik bareng Gakupo lagi." Kataku sambil merebut kertas _Canon_ dari tangan Mikuo. Secepat mungkin aku berlari ke lantai dua.

Saat di lantai dua, entah kenapa aku berlari menuju ruang musik. Ternyata, alat musik di ruang musik lantai dua jauh lebih lengkap dari yang di lantai bawah. Aku melihat banyak biola yang terpampang di kaca. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku pun latihan untuk lomba. Setelah berlatih semaksimal mungkin, akhirnya aku berhasil menguasai_Etude in E major Op. 10 No.3 _dan _Chaconne _dengan baik.

"Fiuh, akhirnya jadi juga.. Main _Canon _ah.." aku pun mengeluarkan kertas-kertas _Canon_ dan memainkannya. Entah kenapa, memainkan lagu _Canon _sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Seakan memberikan semangat tersendiri di hatiku.

Esoknya, aku kembali bermain biola. Dan di ruang musik, aku bertemu dengan Gakupo.

"Ah, Gakupo!"

"Miku.. Aku mencarimu dai tadi." Aku berusaha menghindar dari Gakupo. Tapi Gakupo sudah menggandeng tanganku lebih dulu.

"Lepas!"

"Miku, kamu kok.."

"Maaf.."

"Aku minta bantuanmu.."

"Bantuanku? Maaf, aku nggak bisa, Gakupo." Aku pun pergi.

"Miku, ini tentang Luka." Sejenak aku berhenti.

"Luka?"

"Ya. Bisa nggak?"

"Boleh sih, tapi.. kalo ketahuan Mikuo gimana?"

"Emang kenapa Mikuo?"  
"Kalo aku deket-deket sama kamu, lagu _Canon_ku bisa dirobek sama dia."

"Wah, kejamnya si Mikuo! Oke, aku yang tanggung kalo Mikuo robek _Canon_mu. Aku bisa kasih not musik, terutama _Canon_." Ujar Gakupo mantap. Aku jadi senang.

"Oke. Makasih Gakupo. Oh ya, kamu minta bantuan apa?" Gakupo pun menceritakan maksudnya. Perlahan-lahan aku tersenyum dan pada akhirnya aku tertawa.

Kebetulan, Mikuo lewat di depan ruang musik dan melihat kami ngobrol berdua.

"Ehem!" Mikuo berdehem cukup keras sehingga aku dan Gakupo tersentak kaget.

"Mikuo! Sorry Mikuo.." aku panik dan takut kalau ia merobek _Canon_.

"Kau melanggar janji! Ini taruhannya!" Mikuo menyobek kertas _Canon_ menjadi bagian kecil di depanku!

"Mikuo! Beraninya kau!" aku mengambil potongan-potongan kecil di lantai. Tak sadar kalau air mata mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Mikuo, kamu kejam!" Gakupo membentak Mikuo.

"Apa urusanmu?!"

"Aku mau bela Miku karena dia temanku dan aku nggak mau temanku dekat dengan orang kejam sepertimu!" teriak Gakupo geram. Aku ingin mencegah perkelahian itu, tapi aku tidak kuat untuk berdiri karena aku kelewat sedih dengan _Canon _ku yang hancur akibat ulah Mikuo. Ini sama saja menghancurkan hatiku.

"STOOOPP…! Hentikan ulah kalian!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak mau mereka bertengkar.

"Miku.." gumam Mikuo.

"Maaf Miku.." Gakupo membantuku berdiri. Aku mendelik marah pada Mikuo.

"Aku… AKU BENCI PADAMU!" aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua yang mungkin akan melanjutkan pertengkaran. Aku tidak mau berada di situasi ini!

Karena aku melihat jalan, aku menabrak Sensei Kaito.

"Miku! Kenapa kamu nangis?!" Sensei tampak cemas. Aku nggak bisa menahan air mata dan tangisku pecah di hadapan Sensei Kaito. Aku pun menceritakan kejadian sesugguhnya.

"Wah, anak itu.. memang keterlaluan!"

"Iya. Aku nggak ngerti dengan Mikuo dan Gakupo. Setiap bertemu, pasti mereka terlihat ingin berkelahi."

"Ya, semua yang terjadi memang ada sebabnya.." Sensei mulai menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya.

"Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bermain musik bersama. Tetapi setiap ada lomba, yang selalu menang adalah Gakupo. Padahal menurutku, permainan Mikuolah yang menyentuh perasaan. Mikuo dan Gakupo tidak mau terima pernyataan itu. Makanya, sejak itu mereka bersaing menjadi juara. Dan saat ini ketika aku mendengarkan permainan piano Mikuo, aku tidak merasakan getaran yang dulu aku rasakan. Ia tidak menikmati permainannya lagi dan hanya berpikir tentang teknik untuk menyaingi Gakupo." Cerita Sensei Kaito panjang lebar.

"Ooohh.. Kasihan ya Mikuo.." gumamku pelan.

"Mikuo punya cita-cita yang hampir ia capai.."

"Apa itu, sensei?"

"Ia ingin menjadi pianis terhebat. Dan lomba kali ini aku yakin ia akan tunjukkan bakatnya."

"Tapi setiap kali kami berlatih, dia pasti nggak serius." Aku berusaha mengelak.

"Iya, tapi di rumah ia selalu berlatih terus menerus.. bahkan, sampai tengah malam pun aku masih mendengar suara permainan Mikuo.." ungkap Sensei Kaito. Mendengar cerita Sensei Kaito, pikiranku terpusat pada sesuatu.

"Sensei ini.."

"Aku ini paman Mikuo. Tidak banyak orang yang tau kalau aku ini pamannya. Hanya kamu dan Gakupo yang tahu. Tolong rahasiakan ya." Pinta Sensei Kaito.

"Baiklah sensei.."

"Miku, tolong Bantu Mikuo ya!" pinta Sensei Kaito. Aku berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk setuju.

Teng… Teng… Teng… Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tiba-tiba Luka datang.

"Miku, pulang yuk!" kata Luka.

"Iya. Tunggu ya, aku mau simpan biola ini." Aku pun menyimpan biola itu dan pulang bersama Luka.

"Eh, Miku. Kamu liat Gakupo nggak?" Tanya Luka.

"Enggak tuh. Emangnya kenapa? Mau menyatakan perasaan ya?"

"Hah?! Ya nggak lah… Aku cuma mau kasih buku ini kok.." Luka menunjukkan buku berwarna biru muda.

"Oh… Kukira mau bilang cinta sama Gakupo." Aku mulai melirik Luka.

"Huuuu... Enak aja.. Eh, aku duluan ya!" Luka mulai berbelok ke gang sebelah kanan.

"Loh, rumahmu kan masih jauh.." aku bingung karena rumah Luka masih berjarak dua gang lagi.

"Aku mau kembalikan buku ini ke Gakupo."

"Wow, kesampaian juga mau bilang cinta sama Gakupo."

"Udah kubilang nggak bakalan!" Luka mulai kesal.

Esoknya, seperti biasa aku latihan bareng Mikuo di ruang musik. Saat sudah selesai, aku pergi ke lantai dua untuk mengambil senar gitar putus karena Mikuo main terlalu kasar. Saat sudah di lantai dua dan mau masuk, aku mengurungkan niat karena ada sebuah pemandangan bagus di sana. Gakupo dan Luka berduaan! Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Gakupo, ajarin aku main gitar dong. Aku belum bisa main gitar nih.." kata Luka memelas.

"Iya deh.. Nah, sekarang ambil gitar itu." Suruh Gakupo ramah dan pipinya sedikit merah. Ia pun mengajari Luka main gitar. Tiba-tiba kertas-kertas not terbang ditiup angin. Spontan Luka dan Gakupo mengambilnya. Tanpa sengaja, tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Eh, sorry.." muka Luka langsung merah. Muka Gakupo juga. Tapi kejadian itu tidak berlangsung lama soalnya..

"Hatchi! Ups.." aku bersin di saat adegan seru!

"Miku?! Ngapain kamu ngumpet di situ?"

"Nggak kok. Sebenarnya sih aku mau ngambil senar gitar. Eh, kalian malah enak-enakan di situ. Jadi ya aku tunggu di sini aja." Kataku jujur.

"Nih, senarnya.." Gakupo memberikan gulungan senar gitar.

"Thanks Gakupo.." aku nggak meneruskan perkataanku soalnya sudah ada Mikuo di sampingku.

"Heh, Lama amat sih ngambil senarnya!" Mikuo mulai kesal.

"Loh, kan mending aku mau ngambilin! Daripada kamu Cuma suka nyuruh aku…. Emangnya aku pembantu?!" aku balik marah sama Mikuo.  
"Hei, kok malah berantem sih?" Luka mulai gerah melihat tingkah kami.

"Eh, kalo kalian suka marah-marah, nanti pasti ada cinta bersemi loh!" kata Gakupo tiba-tiba. Serentak aku dan Mikuo memandangi Gakupo.

"Apa?!" aku berteriak.

"Iya. Pasti nggak lama lagi kalian jadian." Sambung Luka.

"Ugh… Nggak bakalan…" gumamku memukul lengan Mikuo.

"Lagipula kalo ada yang mau sama dia, berarti seleranya rendahan.." Mikuo memandangiku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Siapa juga yang mau sama kamu?! Nggak ada tau!"

"Ssstt…. Sudah!" Luka melerai aku dan Mikuo. Akhirnya kami berdua kembali ke ruang music lantai satu sambil saling menjelek-jelekkan. Huh! Makin benci sama Mikuo!

Setelah istirahat, aku harus latihan lagi dengan si gila Mikuo.

"Ayo latihan." Kata Mikuo dari ruang musik. Ia sudah siap dan duduk untuk memainkan piano. Aku dan Mikuo pun latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Miku, tumben kamu lancar."

"Hah? Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Tumben kamu lancar. Kenapa?"

"Nggak. Tumben banget kamu panggil namaku."

"Kalo aku manggil namamu, ada yang salah?"

"Ya nggak. Aneh aja.." aku mulai merasa aneh dengan Mikuo. Nggak biasanya.

"Wah.. Wah.. Kalian kompak sekali! Kalian teruskan supaya lebih kompak." Kata Sensei Kaito. Kompak apanya, sensei?!

"Huh,, aku malas latihan." Kata Mikuo menaikkan kakinya di atas piano. Benar-benar tidak sopan!

"Huuu.. Kalo kita nggak menang, kamu yang tanggung jawab."

"Yah.." Mikuo pun memainkan lagu yang tidak asing bagiku. _CANON _! Mikuo memainkannya dengan sangat indah. Memang hanya lagu sederhana, tapi kalau dimainkan dengan perasaan, akan terdengar indah, sama seperti lagu klasik yang lain.

"Kamu kok ngeliatin aku?" Mikuo terlihat bingung.

"Ah? Ups, sorry.." aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Huh, biasa aja kali.." Mikuo mendengus kesal.

"Uhmm… aku ngerasa kalo permainanmu tadi.. wow.."tidak sadar aku mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya, aku mau bilang kalau kita berdua harus latihan lagi karena hari lomba sudah dekat. Ugh, aku sudah membuat Mikuo besar kepala.

"Mikuo, boleh nggak ajarin aku main piano? Please…" aku memohon kepada Mikuo untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung tadi.

"Heh?! Ngajarin kamu? Males banget.." aku pun mulai ngambek.

"Kalo misalnya aku nggak mau, dunia bakal kiamat?"

"Ehmm…."

"Nggak kan?! Ya udah, kamu pergi sana!" Mikuo mengusirku seperti ngusir babi dari rumah. Lama-lama aku mau bunuh Mikuo aja! Biar cowok paling menyebalkan hilang selamanya. Aku pun keluar dan pergi ke ruang musik lantai dua. Di sana, aku bertemu dengan Gakupo.

"Eh, Miku.. Ada perlu apa?" sapa Gakupo dengan ramah.

"Gakupo, kamu mau nggak ngajarin aku main piano?"

"Boleh.. Sekarang atau besok?"

"Sekarang aja. Kamu nggak lagi sibuk, kan?"

"Nggak kok.."

"Nanti Luka marah loh!"

"Tenang aja. Nggak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kalau sama kamu, dia nggak bakalan marah."

Gakupo pun mengajariku main piano dengan sangat sabar. Berbeda dengan Mikuo! hanya minta diajari aja, malas. Tidak lama kemudian, aku sudah sedikit lebih lancar memainkan piano dengan lagu sederhana.

"Wah, kamu itu sabar banget ya!" aku memuji kesabaran Gakupo dalam mengajari aku yang bodoh dalam bermain piano.

"Ah, masa sih.." pipi Gakupo tampak memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Huuu, makanya Luka suka sama kamu." Aku memukul lengannya dengan pelan. Tapi aku tidak sadar kalo ada yang memperhatikanku dari tadi. Mikuo!

"Hai, Mikuo.. Ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanya Gakupo mencoba untuk ramah.

"Kau jangan banyak bicara! Heh! Ayo kita latihan!" Mikuo menggandeng tanganku denngan kasar.

"Eh, bukannya kita udah latihan?"

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu.." Mikuo melepas genggamannya. Tangannya itu pasti dingin. Entah kenapa aku merasa hangat kalau dekat dengannya saat ini.

Mikuo mengajakku ke taman belakang sekolah. Aku sih mau-mau saja ke situ soalnya tempat itu indah dan aku bisa mengacuhkan omongan Mikuo yang menusuk hati dengan mudahnya.

"Mikuo, ngapain kita ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya…" pipi Mikuo mulai memerah dan aku mulai penasaran.

"Apa Mikuo?" aku bertanya.

"Sudahlah.." sikap Mikuo itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Ada apa sih sama anak ini?

Satu jam kami duduk di bangku taman. Yang ada hanya hening. Aku semakin merasa ada yang salah dengan anak yang satu ini.

"Mikuo, tumben kamu diam aja. Kenapa sih?" aku penasaran. Mikuo hanya diam.

"Miku.."

"Ya?"

"Sorry, ya kalo aku udah kasar sama kamu.." aku Mikuo. Aku terkejut dengan pengakuan Mikuo dan semakin membingungkan. Wah, anak ini! Ini sih bukan Mikuo yang aku kenal.

"Ummm.. Iya aku maafin. Tapi kamu kok tiba-tiba.." aku belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanku karena tiba-tiba saja Mikuo ambruk.

"Mikuo! Kamu nggak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat banget.." aku cemas dengan keadaan Mikuo.

"Miku, aku nggak apa-apa kok.. Cuma sedikit pusing.." Mikuo berusaha menenangkan aku. Tapi aku masih cemas dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Istirahat ya." Bisikku dalam hati saat melihat Mikuo tertidur. Auranya berbeda ketika tidur. Lebih cute!

Aku pun meninggalkan Mikuo di ruang kesehatan dan aku mengambil tasnya di kelas. Saat di kelas, aku sempat berpikir. Perasaan apa yang ada di hati ini.

'Aku tak mengerti..' aku pun memberikan tas Mikuo kepada penjaga ruang kesehatan. Aku melihat Mikuo sudah bangun. Aku menjadi agak lega.

Keesokan harinya, aku menghampiri Mikuo di kelas.

"Pagi Mikuo!" aku menyapanya. Yah, dicuekin!

"Woi, disapa kok cuek sih?! Udah baikan belum?"

"Kamu bisa lihat sendiri.." Mikuo memasang earphone di telinganya. Karena jengkel, aku langsung meninggalkannya. Huh, diperhatikan kok cuek bebek?! Berarti, kalo dia baik, artinya lagi sakit.. Oh, aku mengerti sekarang! Agar si Mikuo menjadi baik padaku, apa aku harus membuatnya sakit?

Di ruang musik, aku bertemu dengan Gakupo dan Luka.

"Pagi Gakupo! Pagi Luka!"

"Pagi juga Miku!" jawab Gakupo dan Luka bersamaan sehingga membuat mereka tersipu.

"Ngapain kalian di ruang musik? Mau mesra-mesraan lagi ya?"

"Nggak, Cuma mau bahas musik aja. Kamu?" Luka balik tanya.

"Aku Cuma mau ambil biola kok. Selamat bermesraan! Wahahahahaha…" aku langsung menyambar biola dan belari. Aku tahu, Luka pasti akan menjitak aku nanti waktu istirahat. Benar perkiraanku, Luka menjitak kepalaku!

"Aduh! Sakit, Luka!"

"Rasain tuh! Hahahahaha.. Emangnya nggak boleh mesra-mesraan di sekolah?"

"Emang nggak boleh," Gakupo menjawab pertanyaan Luka. Aku dan Luka terkejut.

"Hahahaha.. Emang nggak boleh. Cuma kita aja yang melanggar." Aku Gakupo sambil tersipu malu.

"Ah, Gakupo.." Luka juga tersipu malu.

"Ah, asyiknya punya pacar.." aku berandai-andai punya pacar yang setia.. Ganteng.. Kaya..

"Loh, kan ada Mikuo.." jawab Gakupo dan Luka bersamaan. Impianku tiba-tiba buyar dengan perkataan itu.

"Hah?! Mikuo?! Nggak salah denger nih?! Malas banget tau!" aku membantah dengan keras dan sepertinya berlebihan menanggapinya.

"Hehehe.. Eh, Gakupo! Masuk kelas yuk! Sekarang kan, waktunya Miku dan Mikuo 'bermesraan' di ruang musik." Kata Luka.

Di ruang musik, aku sudah melihat Mikuo duduk di depan piano dan mulai bermain. Kalau nggak salah,, ini kan lagu _Fantaisie Impromptu_.. Kok dia main itu, ya? Aku mendengarkan permainan Mikuo dari depan ruangan. Begitu mengasyikkan. Nada-nadanya mengalun cepat, tapi aku suka.

"Hai.. Tadi itu,, _Fantaisie Impromptu _ kan?" tanyaku sedikit enggan melihat wajah kusutnya.

"Kalo iya, emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak, Cuma nanya aja.. Yuk latihan. Lomba kan tinggal seminggu lagi."

"Ugh,, malas ah! Kamu aja yang latihan." Kata Mikuo mulai ogah-ogahan.

"Mikuo, kamu ini! Kamu mau kejar cita-citamu nggak?"

"Cita-citaku?"  
"Ya. Jadi pianis terkenal. Makanya, kalo mau kejar, jangan malas latihan! Kamu juga harus bersemangat dan kamu harus menikmati permainanmu sendiri." aku berusaha memberinya semangat. Siapa tahu dia mau latihan.

"Cita-citaku udah hilang!"

"Cita-cita nggak mungkin hilang. Kamu aja yang nggak semangat."

"Miku, kamu nggak ngerti rasanya dipojokkan!" kata Mikuo.

"Mikuo, aku tau perasaan itu.." aku menunduk dan bermaksud untuk keluar ruangan, tapi Mikuo memegang tanganku.

"Miku, tunggu!" kata Mikuo. aku menoleh. Tatapannya lain.

"Makasih.." ucap Mikuo untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Hah?!"

"Makasih, Miku.. Kamu udah kembalikan cita-citaku yang lama hilang." Ucap Mikuo. Kali ini, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku nggak menganggapnya musuh, tapi sebagai teman.

"Jadi, latihan ya.." kataku.

"Iya. Yuk!" Mikuo pun berbalik dan tak sengaja menggandeng tanganku. Pipiku langsung memerah.

"Eh, ups.. Sorry.." Mikuo melepas gandengan dan menuju grand piano untuk latihan sama-sama. Ternyata kalo Mikuo baik, dia asyik juga kok.

Besoknya, aku mulai akrab dengan Mikuo dan keakraban itu disaksikan oleh pasangan Masaki-Ueno.

"Ciee.. Gitu dong.. Harus mesra! Hahahaha.. Lama-lama bakal ada pasangan Nagano-Mizusawa nih. Iya nggak Luka?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Iya nih.. Nggak bakal nunggu lama deh pokoknya!"

"Ah, Luka! Gakupo! Nggak mungkinlah.." ujarku.

"Tapi nggak ada yang nggak mungkin." Sambung Luka. Aku dan Mikuo berpandangan dan menggeleng bersamaan.

"Yah, pokoknya kalo Miku jadian sama dia.. Mungkin kiamat.." gumam Gakupo. Mikuo yang dengar gumaman Gakupo mulai naik darah dan berniat memukulnya. Untung aku bisa mencegahnya.

"Sabar, Mikuo.. Gakupo, nggak usah berantem sama Mikuo dong! Masa lalu, ya masa lalu! Jangan dibawa-bawa sampai sekarang!" aku menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Miku, sebaiknya.. Kamu jangan ikut campur urusan kami."

"Iya, Miku. Ini antara aku dan dia. Heh, bagaimana kalo kita tanding main musik?!" tantang Gakupo.

"Oke! Siapa takut?! Kamu pilih alat musik apa?!"

"Aku pilih biola.. Kamu pasti piano kan?! Ah, dari dulu kamu Cuma kuasai alat musik itu aja.." kata Gakupo meremehkan Mikuo.

"Ugh! Miku! Panggil Sensei! Dia akan jadi juri.." suruh Mikuo. aku pun memanggil Sensei Kaito.

"Miku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" Tanya Luka penasaran. Aku pun mencertakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Luka dan untunglah Luka mau mengerti keadaan.

"Hei Luka! Aku nggak percaya kalo Gakupo punya sifat kayak gitu.." bisikku pada Luka.

"Hihi.. Itulah yang kusuka dari dirinya…" jawab Luka sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bengong dengan jawaban Luka yang bergitu mengejutkan.

Pertandingan musik antara Mikuo Nagano dan Kamui Gakupo pun dimulai. Mikuo memainkan lagu _Valse Du Petit Chien _yang temponya dipercepat, sedangkan Gakupo memainkan lagu _La Campanella _. Aku dan Luka hanya menonton. Saat Mikuo bermain piano, aku merasa kalau aku ikut bermain _Valse Du Petit Chien_. Gakupo memang bagus, tapi sepertinya ia bermain sambil berpikir untuk bisa menang, bukan menikmatinya.

"Aku sudah tau siapa pemenangnya.." kata Sensei Kaito melepas kacamatanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku berharap Mikuo yang menang.

"Mikuo yang menang.." kata sensei. Aku senang. Luka juga senang, meskipun Gakupo tidak menang.

"Kenapa aku yang menang?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Soalnya kamu bermain dengan penuh perasaan dan begitu menikmatinya." Jawabku senang.

"Oh, terserah deh.." Mikuo terlihat acuh. Huh! Dipuji kok gitu sih? Ya udah deh…

"Mikuo, selamat ya.. Kamu memang lebih hebat dariku." Ucap Gakupo dan disambut dengan senyuman Luka. Yang anehnya, dipuji malah muka serem. Dasar Mikuo aneh!

"Mikuo, dipuji kok mukanya serem gitu sih?" aku kesal padanya.

"Apa urusanmu?!" Mikuo marah padaku.

"Hei!" aku baru saja mau 'menandatangani' muka Mikuo dengan tinju maut, malah ditahan Luka.

"Udahan ah! Yuk, kita ke kantin aja.." ajak Luka sambil menggandeng tanganku. Untung aja Luka nahan aku. Kalo nggak, udah ada 'tanda tangan' di muka Mikuo.

"Huh! SEBEL!" aku teriak di kantin, jadi semua orang di kantin pada nengok aku. Tapi au nggak peduli. Mau nengok aku atau nggak, pokoknya nggak peduli!

"Sssshhh…. Miku! Kamu ini…" teriak Luka yang tak kalah kerasnya dengan teriakanku.

"Ya ampun…" Gakupo sampai geleng-geleng kepala lihat tingkah kami.

"Habisnya, Mikuo aneh banget sih!" mulutku jadi monyong.

"Ya udah, kamu nggak usah mikirin dia.." kata Luka.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"…nggak…" jawabku. Entah pipiku jadi hangat. Lamunanku buyar karena ada pengumuman dari kepala sekolah.

"…Saya memanggil Mikuo Nagano dan Miku Hatsune ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Terima kasih.." pak KepSek menutup pengumuman. Aku terkejut. Ada apa ya?

"Nah, Miku. Sekarang kamu ke kantor KepSek, mungkin ini tentang kompetisi itu." Suruh Gakupo. Aku pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan pasangan Masaki-Ueno.

"Hoi, Miku!" panggil sensei.

"Ya sensei, ada apa?"

"Kamu liat Mikuo?" Tanya sensei. 'Huh, nanya Mikuo kok sama aku sih, sensei?'

"Nggak tuh.. kenapa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Aku harus cepat menemukan Mikuo! Kamu ke kantor KepSek sekarang, ya!" sensei lari sekuat tenaga hanya untuk nyari anak paling aneh sedunia itu.

Dari arah belakang, ada yang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku menengok ke belakang, ada seorang wanita muda yang cantik.

"Selamat siang. Maaf, kantor kepala sekolah ada di mana, ya?" Tanya wanita cantik itu.

"Ah, kebetulan. Aku juga akan pergi ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?" tawarku.

"Wah, terima kasih ya.." wanita itu tersenyum.

"Maaf, namamu siapa?" tanya wanita cantik itu.

"Namaku Miku."

"Miku, apa kamu kenal Mikuo?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya. Aku kenal dengannya."

"Bagaimana dia di sekolah?"

"Wah, menyebalkan!..." aku pun menceritakan semuanya. Tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Mikuo.

"Hei, Mikuo! kamu dicariin sensei tuh! Kamu ke mana aja sih?" Bukannya jawab pertanyaanku, Mikuo malah terkejut.

"Mmm… Mama?!" Mikuo terkejut, apalagi aku… kaget setengah mati!

"M…mama?! Jadi… Ah! Maaf!" aku menyesal sedalam-dalamnya.

"Tak apa-apa.."

"Mama ngapain di sini? Sama dia lagi." Mikuo melirikku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo ke kantor kepala sekolah."

Saat di kantor KepSek, pak KepSek sedikit terkejut.

"Wah, rupanya kalian sudah bertemu dengan Meiko Nagano. Kalian kenal Meiko Nagano, kan?" aku kaget! Meiko Nagano?! Dia kan…

"Iya, dia pemain piano internasional." Sambung pak KepSek lagi. Aku ternganga. Tak kusangka! Dia benar-benar Meiko Nagano! Pianis kesukaanku! Pantas aku rasa pernah lihat muka Meiko..

"Nah, tujuan saya memanggil kalian untuk mengingatkan kalau kompetisi tinggal 5 hari lagi, jadi…"

BRAK! Pintu dibanting. Yang muncul adalah sensei Kaito.

"Aduh, dari tadi aku nggak ketemu sama… Eh?!" sensei terkejut saat melihat siapa yang di depannya. Mikuo dan Meiko.

"Ya ampun Mikuo. Dari tadi sensei cariin, malah udah di sini. Ah, Meiko Nagano! Apa kabar? Senang bertemu denganmu.." kata Sensei sangat senang. Meiko juga terlihat senang.

"Aku baik, Kaito.."

Rupanya, sensei dan Meiko saling mengenal. Huh~~ dunia ini begitu rumit, ya!

Kami pun keluar dan segera berlatih sesuai dengan perintah pak KepSek.

"Hei, Miku.. Kamu bisa main lagu lain selain 2 lagu buat kompetisi nggak?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ehmm… Bisa sih, tapi…"

"Nah, apa yang kamu bisa? Coba main yuk!" kata Mikuo.

"Aku bisa…_Tzigane_. Kamu bisa?"

"Tzigane?! Bisa kok... Ayo kita coba.." Mikuo pun bersiap memainkan _Tzigane _meskipun aku merasa belum terlalu bisa memainkan _Tzigane_ yang menurutku sangat susah. Aku pun berkonsentrasi. Aku begitu menikmatinya, meskipun membutuhkan keahlian yang tinggi. Dan saat udah selesai, ternyata ada sensei yang memperhatikan kami dari tadi.

"Bravo! Bagus sekali! Aku salut pada kalian! Miku, aku nggak nyangka kamu bisa main _Tzigane_ dengan baik." Puji sensei. Aku tersenyum. Aku terbang melayang…

Tak terasa hari H telah tiba. Hari kompetisi paling bergengsi ada di depan mata. Aku gugup sekali. Hanya Mikuo yang terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya aku tau kalau dia juga gugup seperti aku.

"Miku, kamu gugup?" Tanya sensei Kaito yang kelihatannya juga gugup.

"Ya…" aku menjawab dengan tangan dingin. Setibanya di aula kota, aku dan Mikuo menunggu di ruang tunggu. Aku menggenggam biolaku dengan erat.

'Aduh… Gimana nih?!' gumamku dalam hati.

"Miku, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Nggak kok.. Cuma gugup." Jawabku.

"Miku, kalo gugup, pikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Kalo buat aku sih, manjur.." bisik Mikuo. pipiku merona. Habisnya, dekat denganku sih.

"Emang kamu mikirin apa?"

"Segalanya.."

"Misalnya apa?"

"Eemm… Kalo sama-sama denganmu.." gumam Mikuo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke peserta lain.

"Hah? Apa?" aku berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Ah, nggak.." sepintas aku liat pipi Mikuo memerah.

Sedikit lagi giliran kami akan tiba. Perutku jadi sakit karena terlalu tegang dan kepalaku jadi sedikit pening. Tak kusangka, tangan Mikuo menyentuh kepalaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya.

"Mikuo?!"

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku tau kamu pusing kan?" kata Mikuo. Nada bicaranya beda dari biasanya. Tapi aku nggak mikirin lagi, nanti pusing terus. Pundak Mikuo hangat. Nyaman sekali kalau bersandar di pundaknya. Nyamannya,, sampai aku ketiduran!

"Hei, Miku… Udah mau giliran kita nih.." kata Mikuo. aku terbangun. Kepalaku udah nggak pusing lagi.

"Udah siap?"

"Yup!" jawabku mantap.

"Hoi, Miku! Mikuo! gawat nih!" Sensei berteriak.

"Ternyata, harus membawakan 3 buah lagu!" kata sensei panik, apalagi kami!

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Mikuo gelisah. Aku juga terus berpikir.

"Ah! Kita mainkan _Tzigane_!" usul Mikuo.

"Apa? _Tzigane_?! Tapi…"

"Uhm.. Boleh lah! Pokoknya lakukan yang terbaik, ya! Ganbatte!" ucap sensei dan berlari keluar.

"Mikuo! Masa _Tzigane_ sih?! Aku…" aku berusaha mengelak. Tapi Mikuo nggak mendengarkan.

"Mikuo!"

"Aku mau kamu mainkan _Tzigane_ untukku! Mengerti?!" ucap Mikuo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Aku dan Mikuo berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Setelah memberikan hormat kepada para juri, kami siap dalam posisi. Lagu pertama _Etude in E major Op.10 No.3,_Lagu kedua_ Chaconne, _dan lagu terakhir adalah_ Tzigane._

Lagu pertama dan kedua bisa kami lalui, tapi yang ketiga, waw…..

Mikuo mengisyaratkan untuk bermain _Tzigane _. Aku mulai tidak pede. Tapi yah… mau apa lagi…. Aku dan Mikuo bermain dengan serius meskipun aku baru memainkannya 2 kali. Setelah selesai bermain, penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Para juri pun bertepuk tangan. Aku sangat bahagia. Mungkin kami nggak menang, tapi rasanya lega kalau udah main di atas panggung.

"Fiuh… Leganya.." aku menghela napas. Aku juga liat Mikuo mengelap keringatnya. Hihihi.. dia sampe berkeringat dingin!

"Mikuo, makasih ya.."

"Buat apa?"

"Buat kompetisi ini.."

"Terserah deh.." jawaban Mikuo itu bikin aku naik darah. Tapi kok..

"Sorry.." Mikuo memegang tanganku.

"..hah…?"

"Sorry.. Aku selalu bikin kamu marah.. dan aku menyesal.." Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti sama anak yang namanya Mikuo.

"Mikuo, apaan sih?"

"….."

"Mikuo! Jawab dong!"

"Aku…"

"Ya?"  
"Aku….. suka kamu…." Jawab Mikuo dengan pipi merona. Lucu juga kalo Mikuo kayak gitu. Aku tertawa. Aku kira dia Cuma bercanda.

"Aku nggak bercanda, Miku!" kata Mikuo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kalo dia pake tatapan itu, berarti dia serius. Gimana nih?!

"Ah?! Uhmm…" aku berpikir.

"Aku beri waktu untuk berpikir…" Mikuo berdiri dan meninggalkanku sediri di ruang peserta. Aku jadi deg-degan. Aduh… gimana nih?! Aku nggak nyangka sama sekali. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir… Mikuo baik, meski dia kasar. Dia juga… mengagumkan.. Aku udah menemukan jawabannya. Aku berlari keluar untuk mencari Mikuo.

"Mikuo!" aku berlari menghampirinya dan nggak sengaja kakiku kesandung karpet dan jatuh menimpa Mikuo. Duh, malunya! Untung nggak ada siapa-siapa yang ada di situ. Fiuh~

"Miku, kamu nggak apa-apa?"  
"Iya. Sorry… kamu nggak pa-apa juga kan?" tanyaku balik. Maklumlah, aku lumayan berat.

"Iya. Ak nggak apa-apa. Kamu ngapain ke sini?"

"Buat nyari kamu.."  
"Nyari aku? Buat apa?"

"Aku mau jawab pernyataanmu tadi.."

"Terus?"  
"Uhmmm… jawabannya… Ya…" aku jawab dengan malu-malu. Pipi Mikuo juga jadi merah.  
"Yakin?" Tanya Mikuo sekali lagi.  
"Menurutmu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Mikuo juga tersenyum. Wow, manisnya… aku baru pertama kali liat Mikuo senyum kayak gitu.

"Thanks, Miku…"

"Your welcome, Mikuo.. Eh, balik ke ruang peserta yuk.. kayaknya udah mau pengumuman nih.." aku menggandeng tangan Mikuo. Hangat.. tangan Mikuo memang hangat.. Nggak seperti sikapnyna kepadaku.

Kami berdua pun masuk ke ruang peserta tepat saat pengumuman.

"Sebagai juara ketiga, Lila dan Mico Berentz dari Rusia!" sepasang cewek dan cowok di situ bersorak. Mungkin mereka Lila dan Mico Berentz.

"Sebagai juara kedua, Mai Ayano dan Souta Date, dari Jepang! Dan sebagai juara pertama adalah….. Miku Hatsune dan Mikuo Nagano dari Jepang!" kata MC. Kami berdua kaget. Nggak mungkin! Ini mimpi atau kenyataan sih?!

"Yang disebutkan namanya tadi diharapkan bisa naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima hadiah.." sambung MC lagi.

"Mikuo! Kita menang!" aku bersorak senang.

"Ya. Yuk, kita ke panggung…" Mikuo menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan menuju panggung.

Di panggung, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Bukan gugup, tapi karena aku berada di samping Mikuo. Setelah menerima hadiah berupa uang senilai ¥1.000.000 dan trophy, kami keluar dan duduk di bangku taman. Banyak bintang di langit. Wah, indahnya…

"Mikuo…"

"Ya..."

"Sekarang kamu udah bisa raih cita-cita jadi pianis kan?"

"Yap.. sebenarnya bukan Cuma itu cita-citaku.."

"Apa lagi emangnya?"  
"Bisa terus sama kamu…"

"Ah, Mikuo! Gombal ah! Hahahahahaha…." Aku tertawa dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundak Mikuo. Nyaman sekali...…

Esoknya, kami pergi ke sekolah bersama. Cuma kebetulan sih ketemu di stasiun. Ya udah, sama-sama aja jalan ke sekolah. Di depan kelas, rupanya ada pasangan Masaki-Ueno yang seperti biasa, ngobrol berdua.

"Pagi, Luka! Pagi, Gakupo!"

"Pagi ju…ga?!" Luka terlihat terkejut.  
"Apaan?!"

"Itunya….." mata Luka membesar.  
"Itunya apaan?"  
"Tanganmu… dan Mikuo…" liat tingkah Luka, aku dan Mikuo tersenyum.

"Hihi.. Mikuo, masuk kelas yuk.."

"Yuk.." kami berdua pun masuk kelas dan Luka masih nggak percaya kalo kami udah jadian. Ya ampun, Luka!


End file.
